Lluvia en verano
by Vampisan86
Summary: Au. Porque en todas las familias hay problemas cuando hay un adolescente en casa... Y más si es tu hermano mayor -que se lleva toda la atención por sus acciones-. Narrado desde el punto de vista de un pequeño Sasuke.


**Lluvia en verano.**

* * *

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.**

* * *

Las primeras discusiones entre papá e Itachi no preocuparon a nadie. Ni a mamá ni a mí. Ni a papá ni a Itachi.

Lo más frecuente era que comenzaran a causa de un partido de fútbol y, después de atravesar por:

–¡Esos amigos tuyos no me gustan nada!–

–¡Pero a mi si!–

Terminaran en el perro.

–Lo trajimos a casa porque te comprometiste a cuidarlo– Decía papá.

–¿Así qué el perro también es culpa mía?– Itachi siempre tenia argumentos.

Pero eso era todo; apenas una chispa.

Sin embargo, a partir de aquel verano las cosas cambiaron. A lo mejor fue porque los dos ya tenían la misma estatura, y eso asustaba un poco. Lo cierto es que las palabras que se decían empezaron a oscurecerse, a ponerse agrias. Después demoraban en irse.

Y aunque mamá abriera de par en par la puerta del patio, con la esperanza de que se fueran, las palabras se quedaban dando vueltas por la casa. En poco tiempo, sin que nadie pudiera entender como había sucedido, las palabras estaban revestidas con alambre de púas. Por eso era imposible escucharlas sin lastimarse.

Recuerdo aquel verano como un portazo, y después silencio.

Recuerdo el color brillante de los gritos, la puerta retumbando contra el barrio que seguramente había estado escuchando. Y después, silencio.

Recuerdo aquel verano como una lágrima de mamá cayendo sobre la salsa. Un ruido insignificante, un pozo diminuto en la espesura roja. Y después, la comida salada.  
Puedo recordar aquel verano como una amenaza con musica de fondo, el "Rock de Itachi".

A Itachi le llevo todo el verano terminar ese rock. Lo recomenzaba una y otra vez, y nunca quedaba conforme. Lo sé muy bien porque lo escuche a escondidas. Él se sentaba a probar músicas al pie de la higuera sin imaginar que yo estaba sobre su cabeza, como un pájaro más en la fronda del árbol.

No es raro que aquel verano terminara en lluvia. Digo que no es raro porque mi hermano y la lluvia se parecían un poco:

Eran inevitables; llegaban, ensuciaban y se iban; se adueñaban del mundo y yo tenia que mirar desde adentro.

Y cuando demoraban en llegar, mamá se acodaba en la ventana y hablaba con Kami.

–Ya es hora de que caiga una lluvia, ya es hora de que Itachi vuelva–

Sin embargo, para hablar de Itachi... O mejor para hablar del verano en que Itachi compuso el "Rock de Itachi" es necesario mencionar su guitarra. Sus guitarras; porque le compraron una nueva cuando cumplió catorce años. ¡Por lo que me importó! Si ni siquiera le pedí que me regalara la otra, la que ya no iba a usar...

–Podrías regalarme la otra– Le pedí –Total, ya no la vas a usar–

–Ni loco– Me contestó.

¡Por lo que me importaba!

Mi hermano dijo "Ni loco" y siguieron pasando los veranos. Pasó un verano. Pasarón dos, tres. Itachi tenia diecisiete, yo tenia once. Y la higuera del patio, según mamá, tenia más de cuarenta.

Fue ese verano, diecisiete, once y más de cuarenta, cuando mi hermano tomó la costumbre de sentarse bajo la higuera a insistir con un rock que quería quedarse adentro de la guitarra. El mismo verano en que papá tomo la costumbre de irse dando un portazo. El mismo triste verano en que Itachi y papá tomaron la costumbre de odiarse.

–No digas eso– Mamá se enojaba conmigo –Ellos no se odian. Solamente...–

–¿Solamente?–

–Solamente no pueden ponerse de acuerdo–

Yo ya había pasado la edad de preguntar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?. Mamá, en cambio, estaba llegando a la edad de responderlos.

–Porque tu hermano cambio mucho, de la noche a la mañana–

Y hasta ahí le alcanzaba la voz. Entonces, me acariciaba la cabeza como pidiéndome que yo no les hiciera lo mismo; que no se me fuera a dar por cambiar sin pedir permiso.

La primera vez que espíe el rock de Itachi lo hice sin querer. Estaba sentado adentro de la higuera, intentando ponerme a salvo de la siesta, cuando lo vi acercarse. Mi hermano traía su guitarra.

Itachi se sentó a los pies del árbol, entre las raíces que sobresalían, y se apoyo contra el tronco rugoso. En ese momento tuve que elegir entre ser el de siempre: Escupirlo, bombardearlo con higos maduros. O ser otro, y quedarme callado. Ahora sé que elegí el silencio para ver si le descubría los secretos. Me quede esperando que Itachi cometiera algún horrible pecado. Algunos de esos pecados gracias a los cuales había logrado transformarse en el centro de la casa, del almuerzo, del silencio y de los gritos. Pero mi hermano tenia un rock en la cabeza.

 _Un día me despierto y es abril_

 _Un día me confundo..._

Itachi se tropezaba con las notas, _un día me despierto_. Rasgueaba la guitarra sin convicción, _un día me confundo_. Le sobraba música o le faltaba letra. Sin embargo, seguía empecinado con abril. No cambiaba de mes por nada del mundo. Desde arriba lo oí decir que no, que no sonaba bien. Estuvo un rato en silencio y después volvió a empezar.

 _Un día me despierto y es abril..._

Desde esa tarde, me trepe a la higuera sin ninguna inocencia. Apenas veía que mi hermano rondaba su guitarra, salia corriendo a encararme en mi rama de siempre. Y allí me quedaba, agazapado, a la espera de descubrir sus secretos y sus pecados.

Las siestas pasaban sin que nada especial sucediera bajo la higuera del patio. A pesar de mi paciencia de santo, y de mi silencio de asesino al acecho, no conseguía el merecido premio de ver algo horrible. Lo único que mi hermano hacia era tropezarse en el estribillo de su rock. Y no sé si él, su guitarra o su estribillo, pero algo se iba alejando.

Siempre que papá e Itachi estaban juntos, la casa olía a pólvora. Algo estaba a punto de estallar. Mamá, que quería evitar el desastre con comentarios absurdos sobre el auto nuevo de los vecinos, no conseguía nada. O casi nada. Yo simplemente esperaba; incapaz de adivinar a dónde iba a empezar el fuego. De lo que estaba seguro era que, fuese cual fuese el origen, todo iba a terminar en un infierno. Por lo menos, eso era lo que decía mamá después del portazo.

–Esto es un infierno–

Finalmente, hubo un día que sonó como una bofetada. Era domingo y estaba nublado.

Todo parecía suceder con normalidad. La comida esmerada de mamá ya estaba lista. Como cada domingo, papá exigía que estuviéramos los cuatro sentados a la mesa. Y yo me deleitaba en la difícil tarea de despertar a Itachi, que se había acostado poco rato antes.

La salsa olía como para deshacer toda furia; olía como para perdonar ofensas recibidas y por recibir. Y en el momento de embeber el pan, cualquiera sentía deseos de reconciliarse con el mundo.

Cualquiera, menos papá y mi hermano. Porque a ellos, a lo mejor a causa del ajo, les sucedió al revés.

Primero fue un cometario con forma de dardo que voló de un lado al otro de la mesa.

–¿Cuál es tu plan para hoy, Itachi? ¿Dormir, almorzar y volver a dormir...?–

Itachi devolvió un silencio absoluto, dardo envenenado con indiferencia.

–Itachi, tu padre te está hablando– Dijo mamá, en otro de sus desesperados intentos de pacificadora.

–Ya lo escuché–

–¿Y si me escuchaste por qué no me contestas...?–

Papá aparto el plato a medio terminar. El mensaje era claro "Perdí el apetito; pero esto no se termina aquí" .

Por toda respuesta, Itachi se levanto con mucho ruido de su silla y se fue a su dormitorio. Papá lo siguió con un gesto en su rostro que jamas le había visto. Mamá se fue tras los dos. Yo me quede en mi sitio, comiendo de miedo.

Fue por eso que solamente pude escuchar la discusión que termino en lluvia.

De papá a Itachi, y de Itachi a papá, iban y venían palabras elegidas para herir. Reproches sucios de tierra vieja. Y cada vez más, y peor, y era igual que en un tren cuesta abajo... Hasta que ya, sin mejores razones, le llego el turno al tatuaje de Itachi.

–¿Y yo tengo que aplaudir esa porquería que te dibujaste en el brazo?–

Le llego el turno a la corbata de papá.

–¿Y yo tengo que aplaudir la corbata que usas?–

–Gracias a esta corbata...–

Escuche sin ver el gesto absurdo de papá.

Digo que escuche cuando mi papá se llevo la mano al cuello sin recordar que era domingo, y no tenia puesta su corbata.

Ese gesto equivocado debe de haber hecho que se sintiera ridículo... Quizá por eso cometió el error de seguir hablando.

–Gracias a la corbata que me pongo todos los días, te das el lujo de hacerte el músico–

Esas palabras deben de haberlo avergonzado; por eso cometió el error de mentir.

–¡Y dije... hacerte! ¡Hacerte...! Porque ni para músico te alcanza–

Hubo un silencio triste. Creo que por no llorar, mi hermano hablo con burla.

–Y a vos... ¿Para qué te alcanza?–

No es posible adivinar qué cosas le pasaron a mi padre por la memoria. Pero lo que haya sido, se transformo en bofetada. Una bofetada definitiva, de hombre a hombre, que pareció destruir el regreso.

Papá salio de la casa dando un portazo. Y mamá, mucho más sabia de lo que ella misma imaginaba, se fue a levantar la mesa para que la vida siguiera su curso.

Cuando vi a Itachi rondando su guitarra, corrí a esconderme en la copa de la higuera.

Aquel domingo, para mi asombro, mi hermano salio del estribillo. Y cantó sin una sola duda, tal como si alguien le estuviese dictando.

La primera estrofa tenia algo que ver con su garganta.

 _Ser feliz es algo que no me sale bien,_  
 _me ampolla la garganta._

En la segunda estrofa, Itachi se la agarro con el patio.

 _Yo estaba en el patio de atrás de la nada..._

En cuanto a la tercera... ¡Esa sí decía la verdad!

 _Con la próxima lluvia_ _me voy_ _aunque lloren._

 _Con el próximo llanto me voy_ _aunque llueva._

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con ruido de aguacero. Camine por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de mi hermano. Abrí la puerta sin golpear y vi que no estaban ni él ni su guitarra.

Fui a la cocina, y tampoco. Mamá preparaba el desayuno en silencio. No hizo falta preguntar nada.

Y bien ¿Qué sucedió después? Sucedió la vida; así de simple y de complicado.

Mi hermano no se perdió en la inmensidad del Amazonas. No se transformo en un charco de alcohol, ni se quedo de pie en una esquina de la ciudad. Tampoco se hizo jefe de bandidos, ni bandido sin jefe.

En realidad se fue a la casa de Minato y Kushina, unos amigos de papá y mamá y en unos meses estuvo de regreso. Después volvió a irse. Después sí, después no... Y siempre con su guitarra.

Tampoco su reconciliación con papá tuvo los colores de Hollywood. No fue mi padre detenido en la orilla del mar e Itachi llamándolo a sus espaldas. Papá girando en primer plano. Rostro de Itachi. Entran viento y musica. Abrazo en cámara lenta con letras subiendo por la pantalla.

No sucedió nada parecido.

Itachi y papá se fueron reconociendo de a poco. Cediendo uno y otro, como el laurel y el tomillo en las salsas de mamá.

Un día, yo estaba sentado bajo la higuera tocando, sin ninguna gracia, la guitarra que Itachi me había regalado; esa que ya no usaba. Papá se asomo por la ventana que daba al patio para decirme algo.

–¡Sasuke! ¿No crees qué con un músico en la familia tenemos bastante?–

Así de simple. Así de complicado.

El rock de Itachi.

 _Ser feliz es algo que no me sale bien,_  
 _me ampolla la garganta._  
 _Pero insisto en buscarme una sonrisa._

 _Un día me despierto, y es abril._  
 _Un día me confundo._  
 _Un día me despierto, y ya me fui._

 _Yo estaba en el patio de atrás de la nada,_  
 _esperando a nadie._  
 _Pero nadie dormía en otro lado._

 _Un día me despierto, y es abril._  
 _Un día me confundo._  
 _Un día me despierto, y ya me fui._

 _Con la próxima lluvia me voy aunque lloren._  
 _Con el próximo llanto me voy aunque llueva._  
 _Con la próxima lluvia no estoy._

 _ **Itachi.**_


End file.
